I Miss You
by RandomPurpleKitty
Summary: It's been a few years since I saw my sister. I'll never heal, after what I've seen...But I have to keep living. Rated T, might be K ? One-Shot.


A/N: New Random Calamity. Really short, though.

Jen: I'm so tired. T_T

A/N: Shut up. BD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minakami Dam. Before the dam was built, it was a forest. I used to play there, with my sister. We always had fun...But at some point, we were forbidden from entering the forest. It was apparent now, how dangerous it was. I tend to stay away, even with the dam built and the forest cleared. I have horrible memories of that place. Before the Dam was built, there was a village. People were rumored to have been spirited away in the village...

The most recent case was the disappearance of twin sisters, Mio and Mayu Amakura. A week later, Mio was found lying by a tree, starving and dehydrated. It was a mystery how she survived. She didn't survive. She died, that day. All that's left is a timid girl, afraid that one day, she'll see the bloody kimono that scarred her for life. It wasn't the _kimono_ that traumatized her, it was the girl wearing. From what I read, her name was Sae Kurosawa, and she had been a former inhabitant of Minakami Village. In the village, there was a horrifying ritual. The ritual...one twin killed the other. Mayu had been killed...

I brushed back my hair, and sighed. Crimson-colored butterflies danced in the air, talking to each other about the visitor. They swarmed me, wings beating softly against my skin.

"Hello again~" I sang, walking past them. I found the familiar rock, where I used to sit. It was fairly far from the Dam, and still peaceful. I sat on the rock, feeling the cool water lapping at my legs. A Crimson Butterfly flew onto my shoulder, fluttering its wings.

"Hi...Mayu." I whispered, smiling. The Butterfly began to twist and morph. Bottom wings became legs, upper wings became arms. Body went from crimson to pale peach. Antennae grow long and thick, forming dark brown hair. A face formed. Mayu sat next to me, staring at the Dam.

"Wow, it really has changed since..."

"Yeah."

"How's Uncle Kei?"

"Kei...died."

"What?"

"In the Manor Of Sleep...He tried to stop the evil forces that were killing us, but he died..."

"Oh no...Uncle Kei..." Mayu took a few moments to mourn the loss of her uncle. The fact that Mayu recovered in seconds frightened me. What had happened to her?

"So...where are you living now?"

"Remember that woman, Rei? The one we stayed with when Kei went on business trips?"

"Yeah. You always use to pester her, while she was trying to work! Haha, I remember that!"

I remembered that, too. I used to constantly interrupt Rei, asking her how she did this, or that. I was planning on becoming a photographer, like her. The only thing that held me back was the thought that when I held the camera up to my eye..._she_ would be there. The one who invaded my dreams every night. Sae Kurosawa...

"I'm living with Rei now. Her fiancee, Yuu Asou, died. It was two years ago. She took me in after Kei died, and she's like my mother. Miku, her assistant, is like an older sister to me. She cooks our food, and takes care of the house. Recently, Rei's been teaching me how to make those beautiful photographs...And there's a reason we stay together. We survived...We suffered what no one should suffer. Mayu...I'm sorry for ranting...I miss you so much." I sobbed, shaking. Two arms wrapped around me in a hug, and I sobbed harder.

"Don't cry...I'm happy here. I'm free...my limp is gone, too. I miss you too...but as long as we visit each other, we won't feel so lonely. Right?" Mayu said, smiling softly. I sniffled.

"Y-Yeah..." I said, smiling up at the translucent girl. She was beginning to turn a light crimson color.

"I don't have much more free time. Quickly, tell me what happened."

"Miku, Rei, Kei, and I all began to suffer. We were trapped in our dreams, searching for someone. I looked for you...Kei looked for me. Rei looked for Yuu...and Miku looked for her older brother, Mafuyu. She had her own story, and she told us after it was all over...But you're about to fade, so I'll let you go and regain your strength." I said. She was beginning to shrink, turning back into a Crimson Butterfly. I hugged her, and the marks on our neck glowed a bright crimson. A tear slid down my cheek.

"See you next month..." I whispered, letting go and smiling.

"Next month." Mayu repeated, grinning widely. I got up and turned to leave.

"Oh, and, Mio? It was really nice to see you again."

I turned. She was gone, replaced by a Crimson Butterfly. It flew far away, and disappeared. Mayu had always wanted an escape...and I had given her one.


End file.
